


And Many More

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne celebrate his birthday during the first year of their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

Anne had always loved the countryside around Middleham, but perhaps she'd not realized how much she'd loved it until she'd been exiled to France. Coming home with Richard earlier in the summer had been a revelation of how much she'd missed it. Now Middleham was home, their home, and she could not be happier. 

She'd awakened early that morning, as she often did. She had been unsurprised to find herself alone. Richard was generally an even earlier riser. She remembered he'd mentioned going hunting this morning, and she could only hope that would take up most of his day. Normally, Anne did enjoy her husband's presence quite a bit, but today was his birthday, and she wanted to at least try to surprise him. 

She found her oldest dress, and slipped it on. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, really if anyone had told her a year ago that she'd willing step foot into a kitchen to work; she would have thought them crazy. No, after what George had done, she had never thought to step foot into a kitchen again. However, while planning Richard's birthday dinner with the cook, she'd decided that she would bake his cake. She was conveniently forgetting how bad her attempts at baking had been when George disguised her as a kitchen maid. 

By mid-morning the cake was in the oven, and Anne felt like she'd accomplished something; even if her dress was now covered with flour. She started back to her chambers to change, thinking that a nice warm bath might be in order. She certainly wanted to look her best for Richard. 

Anne was so lost in her own thoughts, she did not see Richard until she ran into him on the stairs. 

His arms went around her immediately to stop her from falling. "Anne?" He questioned softly, taking in her dishealved appearance, which quite reminded him of when he'd rescued her from George's plans. "What in the world? Did you have a mishap in the kitchens?" He was trying so hard not to laugh. 

Anne looked up at him, knowing she must look a sight. "Something like that." She replied. 

Richard raised an eyebrow. ''Just what..." His words were silenced by Anne, who placed her fingers against his mouth. 

"Today is a day for secrets and surprises." She smiled. 

He grinned. "And is my lady wife planning surprises for her lord husband?" 

Anne grinned. "Now is that not for her to know, and for him to find out when it is time?"

He thought for a moment. "I suppose that is true." He gently kissed her. "Go, I am certain you would like to freshen up." He smiled. 

"Of course." She nodded, turning to go up to her chambers. 

A bit later, Anne was relaxing in a warm bath, when she heard the door open. She thought nothing of it, suspecting it to be her maid. But as she felt her hair brushed aside, she realized it was not her maid but Richard. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. She wasn't that surprised to see that he'd shed his doublet and shirt. "Come to join me?" She asked softly. 

"Perhaps." He smiled, kneeling next to her tub. "Someone seemed to suggest to me that this day should be passed in pleasure." 

"Well, this is your day." She said softly. 

"So it is." He said softly. "I thought perhaps..." He murmured, kissing her neck. "To persuade my wife to pass the afteroon in our bed."

Anne sighed very softly. "Oh, did you?" She said softly. 

"Hmmm, and what do you think she will say?" He said softly. 

"Oh, she can be persuaded." Anne murmured. 

He sighed softly, kissing her chin. "And how should she be persuaded?" 

Anne thought for a moment. "Kisses can be very persuasive." She murmured. 

"Ah so they can." He murmured, just before kissing her. 

Anne sighed very softly, wrapping her arms around him. Most of the time, their love making took place in the dark of the night, in the privacy of the bed. But now the sun was shinning and it was the middle of the day. She suddenly felt just a little shy. 

"What is it?" He murmured. 

"The sun is shinning, it's the middle of the day..." She said softly. 

Richard pulled back to look at her. "You are embarassed?" He asked softly, feeling her slight nod, he continued. "Do not be." He said softly. "We can make love anytime, day or night." He held his hand out to her. "Come stand." 

Anne slipped her hand into Richard's and let him help her up from the tub. She knew she had to be blushing as his eyes moved over her body. By the time he'd finished drying her off with the towel, Anne no longer cared that it was the middle of the afternoon. All she knew was that she wanted to be in the bed, in his arms, feeling his lips on hers, and his hands on her body. "Richard." She mumured. 

He gently lifted Anne, placing her on the bed, before he joined her. Anne's arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed. She groaned softly, opening her legs to him as he straddled her. His lips were still on her throat, and his hands were wandering along her body. She gasped softly as she felt his fingers slip inside. She raised her hips, wanting more. 

Richard groaned as he felt her wetness, realizing exacty how ready for him that she was. He kissed her deeply, passionately as he slowly entered her. Anne raised her hips to meet his thrusts, the slow, easy way he was making love to her was agonizing. She wanted more, so much more. 

"Faster." She murmured, moaning softly as he heeded her urgings, and his thrusts became faster, more erratic. She knew his control was slipping, and that was something she loved, that she could bring him to such a state. She groaned, feeling herself so close to completion. She knew it take little to push her over the edge. She moaned as his thrusts became more erratic and harder. That was all it took to push her over the edge, and she cried out his name; just as she felt his release inside her. 

Richard pulled the covers over them a bit later. "Sleepy?" He murmured in Anne's ear. She was laying with her head on his chest. 

"Just a bit." She replied. 

"Sleep." He said softly, gently stroking her hair. 

"Thought you wanted to make love all afternoon." She murmured. 

He laughed softly. "The afternoon is still young." He said softly. "We have plenty of time to make love again, and again. 

Much later that evening, they got out of bed to eat dinner. Anne couldn't help but smile as the cake was brought in to them. "Happy Birthday, Richard." She smiled softly. 

"And this was my surprise?" He asked softly. 

She grinned. "Yes, it is." 

He laughed softly. "You baked it?" 

"Yes." Anne nodded, perhaps just a touch proudly. 

He leaned over and kissed her. "The cake looks wonderful sweetheart." He took the knife and cut off a slice of it. He smiled softly as he ate a bit. "And it is wonderful." He said softly, then held a bit up to her own lips. 

Anne could not help but beam at him as she took the bite. She was thrilled that her idea had not totally gone to waste. 

Across the chamber, the two servants who were sitting out the remaining food exchanged a glance. The cook had released almost immediately that the Duchess' cake would not rise. As she'd been at Middleham for years, and remembered the Duke and Duchess as children, she'd immediately decided to bake the cake herself. It was a secret the kitchen staff would always keep from the Duke and Duchess. A few moments later, the servants quietly slipped out of the chambers, their presence having been forgotten by the Duke and Duchess who were in each other's arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> As today, October 2 is Richard's birthday, it seemed appropriate to post a fic of them celebrating his birthday. Some of the things alluded to in this story are based much more out of the historical records instead of the show. 
> 
> BTW there will likely be an update of "Between the Raindrops" in a couple of days. I've not forgotten the story, was just having a few problems with this chapter.


End file.
